The present invention relates to a reading and recording device comprising a read head for reading image information and a record head for recording the same for use in a facsimile apparatus, an I/O device for computers or the like.
Conventionally, for example, in a facsimile apparatus employing a reading and recording device, the drive circuits for activating a read head so as to produce image signals therefrom in accordance with the image information read by the head, and the drive circuits for activating a record head in accordance with image information input thereto, are separately disposed. Therefore, a large number of circuit elements are required. Furthermore, since each drive circuit is required to be connected to each head using a number of lead wires, it has been difficult to dispose the read head and the record head in close proximity to, or integrally with, each other in a single board member.
Therefore, the conventional reading and recording device is over-sized and accordingly expensive.